Blue Order
The Blue Order was an ancient monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief in and observance of the Force, specifically the Blue side. The Blues were guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Cyan Republic for thousands of years before the Red-Blue Conflict. While well known as masters of Blues, the Blues carried lightsabers, the symbol and weapon of choice of the Order. Led by the Blue High Council, Blue Masters would instruct young Bluewans on the ways of the Force and the Blue Code, training them until they had achieved full status as Blue Knights. Centered in the Blue Temple on Corus, the Blues used the Temple as a base of operations from which they would be sent out on missions, or stay to study and learn from the vast Blue Archives. Thousands of years before the Red-Blue Conflict, the Blues faced wars against their mortal enemy, the Reds, who they believed to have defeated. The Blue Order thereafter served as a strictly peacekeeping organization, maintaining law and order during a thousand years of peace under the rule of the Galactic Yellow Senate. During the Red-Blue Conflict, however, the Blues took on the responsibility of the Yellow army, and became military leaders to fight the Confederacy of Pink Systems in the Red-Blue Conflict. Unbeknownst to them, the conflict had been engineered in order to destroy them by Yellow Chancellor of the Senate Bassy Nakamura, who was secretly the Red Lord Sebas-Chan. By the war's end, Nakamura transformed the Cyan Republic into the Galactic Red Empire and executed Code Red 66, a command given to all clone troopers of the Cyan Republic's Grand Army to kill the Blues as traitors. The Blue Order collapsed, with only a few survivors escaping the Red plot. Ozpin Nakamura, believed by the Blue Order to be the Selected One who would bring the Force into balance, fell to the Red side as the Red Lord, Wizard of the Red Side. However, Wizard's son, Ciel Nakamura, would encounter Blue Master Obby-Wah Kenobios during the Galactic RP Civil War and began learning about the Force. Later, under the guidance of the old Blue Grand Master Boda, Ciel faced his father as a Blue, turning him back to the Blue side as Ozpin Nakamura, who in turn killed Red Lord Sebas-Chan. Ozpin succumbed to his wounds and with both Reds dead, the ancient Blue Order prophecy was fulfilled and the Force was brought into balance. Description Overview The Blue Order was an ancient, monastic organization dedicated to the Blue side of the Force and opposed their foes, the Reds, who were practitioners of the Red side of the Force. The Blues served as peacekeepers in the Yellow Republic and would carry out diplomatic missions or pursued and apprehended interplanetary criminals across the galaxy. Members of the Blues Order were encouraged to follow a set of guidelines, including self-discipline, responsibility, and public service―a set of rules known as the Blue Code. As the Blues were instructed in the ways of the Order and of the Force, each member progressed through several different ranks. Most prospective Blues were identified a short time after birth to be Force-sensitive. They would undergo training as a Blueling including passing through The Gathering, a ritual during which they would find a kyber crystal and construct their lightsaber, a distinctive and elegant weapon that attuned itself to them and whose crystal symbolized their connection to the Force. An Initiate would then become a Bluewan learner under the tutelage of an older Blue who would serve as their instructor on the Force and the Blue Code. Per tradition, Bluewans would wear a braid to distinguish them as such. Blues could have only one apprentice at a time and a Bluewan had to complete their training before another apprentice could be chosen. Upon completing their training and successfully passing the Blue Trials, a Bluewan was granted the status of a full-fledged Blue Knight. They would then undertake missions for the Yellow Republic while others, in turn, would take up the responsibility of training new Bluewans. Those Knights who showed themselves to be knowledgeable and strong in the ways of the Force would be elevated to the rank of Blue Master. Blue Masters were held in high esteem for their knowledge, experience and abilities to train Bluewans and guide younger Blue Knights. From the Blue Masters, twelve would be selected to sit on the High Council, the governing body of the Blue Order. Among the Council, one would hold the title of Grand Master based on their experience and knowledge, and alongside the Master of the Order, would lead the Order. Category:RP Organizations